


Desire Behind your Disguise

by 616CHASTAIN



Series: We Found Love Where It Didn't Belong [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, comic winterwidow, her last name is ROMANOVA bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/616CHASTAIN/pseuds/616CHASTAIN
Summary: Sometimes not even a disguise cannot hide the desire.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: We Found Love Where It Didn't Belong [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536406
Kudos: 9





	Desire Behind your Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by _that_ kiss in the endings beginnings trailer. 
> 
> Also, by English accent I mean British English.

He wasn’t supposed to be here. Not in the current apartment nor in the same city let alone the same continent. And yet he had appeared as if a pigment of her imagination.

Natasha was not the least bit frazzled by his sudden manifestation, she would not be _the best_ if she was easily thrown off balance. But even across the room, she knew the look, she could practically _feel_ it burning her skin. It caused the same warmth to spread that his hand caused as hand caressing her thigh did. It was the _intent_ and not the action. His blue eyes were filled with nothing but _bad intentions_. The thought was put to the back of her mind for later.

As the final hours of the party finally came, she did not bother lingering knowing that he would be able to follow her without being seen. The keys were deposited on the kitchen counter with a clang, suddenly aware that she was not alone in the loft her cover was currently residing in. The dimly light only added to the ever-growing electricity

She knew the look in his eyes because it was the exact one in her own and yet she made no move to lean in. “I can’t,” the English accent rolled off her tongue expertly, lashes lowering as he reached across to cup her jaw. Her gaze lifted to meet his before flickering down to his lips. That was enough of an answer for the solider, as he leaned in and closed the distance between them. _God had she missed him._ The sentiment was mutual and evident in the way their mouths slanted against each other.

They both knew that by the time morning came, he would be but a memory. A static whisper in the air. A lingering scene on the sheets.

Right now, as the straps of her tank top were pawed off her shoulder, that did not matter. All that mattered was them and the desire that burned between. Pinned between the solid table under her and James’ weight above, Natasha was more than happy to stay were she was. Even if the voice in her head told her that this could potentially blow her cover. And yet, his name was breathed out in whispers as he mapped a path down her neck and torso.

Fingers soon tugged and pulled his shirt up and over, ridding themselves of the remaining clothes. The brunette wig she wore was the least of their worried because they knew each other so well that even a partial disguise would not burn out their flame.

“I need you…” it wasn’t often that he verbalized his needs, she was the one to do that more between the two, so hearing him say that made her chest tighten. She really loved this man and would move heaven and earth for him. And she made sure to let him know in every kiss and in the way his name floated off her tongue like petals in the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not want to make it too explicit as I did not want to limit the amount of people that might read this. Might come back and add to this some day.


End file.
